Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traditional bulk backups of data systems are being replaced by snapshots and replication processes in which an initial snapshot of a system is captured, and subsequent snapshots are taken regularly at incremental periods of time. Each subsequent snapshot may capture changes from a prior snapshot, and the snapshots and changes may be assembled to restore a system to a state of a selected snapshot. During snapshot collection, a performance of a system may also be monitored in which various health and performance metrics are collected to monitor how the system operates over a range of states. The captured snapshots and performance data may represent a valuable record of states of a system over a wide array of operating conditions.
With the advance of networking and data storage technologies, an increasingly large number of computing services are being provided to users or customers by cloud-based datacenters that may enable leased access to computing resources at various levels. Often times data and/or applications may be migrated from one cloud to another (for example, from one datacenter to another), where it may be desirable to test a performance of an application at a new datacenter before deciding to migrate the application to the new datacenter. In some testing scenarios, a duplicate of the application may be replicated and run at a destination datacenter to observe a range of operating conditions including specifically known stress states in order to evaluate a performance of the application at the stress states. However, running the duplicate application for long enough to observe naturally occurring stress states may consume valuable time and computing resources.